f1fandomcom-20200222-history
United Kingdom
|timezone = Winter: ( ±0) Summer: ( +1) |grandprix = British Grand Prix European Grand Prix |circuits = Aintree Motor Racing Circuit Brands Hatch Donington Park Silverstone Circuit |driverno = 163 |currentdrivers = Lewis Hamilton Lando Norris George Russell |championdrivers = |notabledrivers = |currentteams = |championteams = (1958–1994) |show|hide}} |notableteams = |show|hide}}}} The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, commonly called the United Kingdom, the UK, Great Britain or Britain is a country in Western Europe that is often considered the home of Formula One. It has produced more drivers, Drivers' World Champions, more constructors and more Constructors' Champions than any other country. Of the ten teams currently in F1, six are based in the UK. It should be noted that while in many sports, the United Kingdom is split into its constituent countries (England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland), in F1 the four countries are always grouped together into either the UK or Britain. Circuits in the United Kingdom Championship races Non-championship races British Drivers World Champions |- | * Mike Hawthorn ( ) * Graham Hill ( , ) * Jim Clark ( , ) * John Surtees ( ) | * Jackie Stewart ( , , ) * James Hunt ( ) * Nigel Mansell ( ) | * Damon Hill ( ) * Lewis Hamilton ( , , , ) * Jenson Button ( ) |} Race Winners |- | * Tony Brooks * Peter Collins * David Coulthard | * Peter Gethin * Johnny Herbert * Innes Ireland | * Eddie Irvine * Stirling Moss * John Watson |} Point scorers |- | * Cliff Allison * Bob Anderson * Peter Arundell * Richard Attwood * Julian Bailey * Derek Bell * Mark Blundell * Tony Brise * Alan Brown * Martin Brundle * Piers Courage * Johnny Dumfries * Vic Elford * Jack Fairman | * Ron Flockhart * Horace Gould * Mike Hailwood * Chris Irwin * Jackie Lewis * Stuart Lewis-Evans * John Miles * Lando Norris * Jackie Oliver * Jolyon Palmer * Jonathan Palmer * Mike Parkes * Reg Parnell * Dennis Poore | * Tom Pryce * Brian Redman * Paul di Resta * Roy Salvadori * Mike Spence * Henry Taylor * John Taylor * Trevor Taylor * Eric Thompson * Derek Warwick * Ken Wharton * Peter Whitehead * Justin Wilson |} Starters |- | * George Abecassis * Kenny Acheson * Peter Ashdown * Gerry Ashmore * Bill Aston * John Barber * Don Beaumann * Mike Beuttler * Eric Brandon * Tony Bridger * Chris Bristow * Ivor Bueb * Ian Burgess * John Campbell-Jones * Max Chilton * Chris Craft * Jim Crawford * Tony Crook * Geoffrey Crossley * Anthony Davidson * Colin Davies * Martin Donnelly * Ken Downing * Guy Edwards * Paul Emery * Bob Evans * Philip Fotheringham-Parker * Joe Fry * Bob Gerard | * Keith Greene * Bruce Halford * Duncan Hamilton * David Hampshire * Cuth Harrison * Brian Henton * David Hobbs * Joe James * Leslie Johnson * Rupert Keegan * Chris Lawrence * Geoff Lees * Les Leston * Mike McDowell * Lance Macklin * Damien Magee * Leslie Marr * Tony Marsh * Kenneth McAlpine * Allan McNish * Robin Montgomerie-Charrington * Dave Morgan * David Murray * Brian Naylor * Tiff Needell * Rodney Nuckey * Arthur Owen * Tim Parnell | * David Piper * David Prophet * David Purley * Ian Raby * Alan Rees * John Rhodes * John Risely-Prichard * Richard Robarts * Tony Rolt * George Russell * Archie Scott Brown * Brian Shawe-Taylor * Alan Stacey * Will Stevens * Ian Stewart * Jimmy Stewart * Mike Taylor * Leslie Thorne * Desmond Titterington * Peter Walker * Peter Westbury * Graham Whitehead * Bill Whitehouse * Robin Widdows * Mike Wilds * Jonathan Williams * Roger Williamson * Vic Wilson |} Non-starters |- | * Colin Chapman * Geoff Duke * Bernie Ecclestone * Divina Galica * Brian Gubby * Brian Hart | * Perry McCarthy * Ken Miles * Bill Moss * Ken Richardson * Alan Rollinson | * Stephen South * Andy Sutcliffe * Dennis Taylor * Tony Trimmer * Ted Whiteaway |} Test drivers |- | * Ben Barnicoat * James Calado * Gary Paffett | * James Rossiter * Oliver Turvey * Susie Wolff |} Television and radio coverage Television Radio The BBC has always held the rights to broadcast F1 on the radio, doing so on BBC Radio 5 Live. Notes Category:Countries